The present invention relates to steering wheel locks, and more particularly to such a steering wheel lock which is simple and strong, and which automatically produces an alarm signal when vibrated by an external force.
FIG. 5 shows a steering wheel lock fastened to an automobile's steering wheel to stop it from rotation. This structure of steering wheel lock comprises a first locking bar 1', a second locking bar 2', and a locking mechanism 5'. The first locking bar 1' is slidably inserted into the second locking bar 2'. The first locking bar 1' and the second locking bar 2' are fixedly mounted with a respective hook 3'. When in use, the locking mechanism 5' is unlocked, then the fist locking bar 1' is extended out of the second locking bar 2', enabling the hooks 3' to be respectively hooked on the periphery of the steering wheel 4', and then the locking mechanism 5' is locked. This structure of steering wheel lock is still not satisfactory in function. Because the first locking bar 1' is a solid bar, the whole assembly of the steering wheel lock is heavy. Further, this structure of steering wheel lock can easily be broken and disconnected from the steering wheel.